1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a protective cover for a vehicle seat. In particular, the invention relates to a temporary plastic cover that is secured to an automobile seat.
2. Description of Related Art
A temporary seat cover can protect a vehicle seat from, for example, soil and moisture. Thus, installing a protective cover over a seat during the manufacture and installation of the seat can protect the seat while it is an inventory item, during its installation in a vehicle, during subsequent manufacture/assembly of the vehicle, and during shipment of the vehicle.
Unfortunately, the protective cover is often dislodged from the seat during manufacture of the vehicle, especially the portion covering the seat cushion portion of the vehicle seat. A dislodged cover can leave the seat or a portion of the seat exposed, unprotected, and susceptible to staining or soiling. Therefore, it is desirable to secure the cover to the seat, and to thereby minimize the chance of dislodging of the seat cover during manufacture of the vehicle.
The present invention provides a securable protective seat cover for use with a manually adjustable vehicle seat. The seat cover includes a plastic film shaped to cover the vehicle seat. The film has a seam to secure the film to an adjustor bar of the seat so as to protect the seat. The invention also provides a method of covering the manually adjustable vehicle seat with the plastic film, and securing the film about the adjustor bar.
Additionally, the invention provides a temporary plastic protective seat cover system for use with a power adjustable vehicle seat. The system includes a plastic film shaped to cover the vehicle seat. The seat includes a hook to secure the film to the vehicle seat. The invention further provides a method of protecting the power adjustable vehicle seat. The method includes covering the power adjustable vehicle seat with the plastic film, and securing the film to the hook on the seat.